A Paradise Lost
Entry 1 I’ve decided to begin keeping a journal on the progress of the colony. I don’t know why, I suppose I just want a place to compile all my thoughts. So far the name of the planet has been fitting enough, PARADISE-9 appears to have an abundance of resources, and the oxygen has proven to be a perfect replica of earths. The farmers have started planting their crops, but only time will show if their efforts wield the desired results. We’ve made contact with a few alien species, sadly they appear to only have a primal level of intelligence, more akin to a common pig or cow than a human. A few of the other colonists are planning to explore the planet a bit more tomorrow. I think I’m going to join them. Entry 2 Unfortunately, the trip has been uneventful so far. The wilderness has been more of the same, large titanic forests surrounded by lush undergrowth. The cool, sticky air clung to our jumpsuits while we traversed through the planets landscape. This planet feels so similar, yet alien. Untouched by society, I wonder if earth once looked like this? We stumbled across a pond towards the end of the day, it was a murky colour with algae and several fallen branches floating on it. On the opposite end of the pond stood a large creature drinking the water, similar in shape to a deer, though its fur was a deep black and its antlers held more resemblance to a goat’s horns than a deer’s antlers. It was mesmerizing. It raises a question though, if there are prey, how come we haven’t come across any predators? The others have fallen asleep, were going to continue exploring in the morning. I’m going to try and get some shuteye. Ill report our findings next time I get a chance. Entry 3 Strange findings. Early in the morning we came across an odd sight. We came across a rather large waterfall, a brilliant blue colour. The rushing water sparkled with life. A couple meters away from the waterfall stood a sight which stopped all of us in our tracks. There was a campsite. There was a campsite. It appeared tribal, the tents were made of leather and cordage with a large fire pit in the center of the site. From our position it looked empty, still we approached with caution. Upon closer inspection the campsite was ancient, vines and roots had intertwined with the tents and the fire pit appeared to not have been lit in centuries. I opened the flap to one of the tents but found no one. As was the case for the rest of the tents. Some of the others decided to stay behind for a bit to study the site. Splitting our group in half. The rest of the day passed without incident, for the most part. Halfway through the day, I started catching whiffs of a strange scent. It was sickeningly sweet, combined with the smell of rotten fish. It was incredibly pungent and only grew stronger as the day went on. Its dusk now as I write this, the air is unpleasantly warm. I keep thinking back to that campsite, what was it doing there, and what happened to its occupants? Entry 4 I must’ve fallen asleep last night because when I woke up Fritz was gone. We looked for hours but we couldn’t find him. We couldn’t even find footprints. The forest looks less pleasant than before, the trees are dead and the shadows dance around us mockingly. His girlfriend, Sasha is devastated. Her sobs echo throughout the dead forest. We’ve decided to go back to the colony, I know I’ve had enough of exploring this planet. The stench is still there, I don’t know what to make of all this. My head is so muddled, I can’t think straight. I’ll report back by the end of the day. Entry 5 On the way back, we stopped at the campsite. The colonists that stayed behind were gone. But I hardly noticed due to the change in the landscape. The waterfall was murky, green and bubbling. A far cry from the beautiful cataract that it once was. The air felt oppressive and polluted, the feeling was only strengthened by the pungent stench that now completely enveloped my senses. After searching the area for a few moments with no results, we ultimately decided that the others must have already left for the colony. I, however, was skeptical. There were no footprints leading from the site and the sleeping bags that they were presumably staying in hadn’t been packed up. Everyone was anxious to go, but I wanted to check the place out further. I was investigating one of the sleeping bags when I noticed it. It was a small fissure in the earth, roots and vines sprawled out of it. I put my face closer to it, inches away from the crack in the coarse ground. After a moment of scrutinizing the crevice I noticed something. Deep inside the fissure a face stared at me. Yeah, a goddamn face. The worst part is that I recognized her. Maya, I believe her name was. Roots intertwined with her rough, dirty face. She attempted to cry out, but the roots appeared to be strangling her, dragging her into the depths. Her crystal eyes silently pleaded with me, but I couldn’t save her. The fissure closed up, leaving no trace. The moment was gone as if it never happened. I haven’t told anyone about what happened, for I fear that they’ll think me mad. They can tell somethings wrong with me though. We’ve set up camp a few miles out from the site. It’ll be a day’s walk to get back to the colony in the morning. The smell is absolutely overpowering me now, I don’t know how the others have gotten any sleep at all. We started this journey with 12 people, now we have 5. Ill report my findings next time I get a chance. Entry 6 I saw it happen this time. It was very late last night when it happened. I was leaning against a nearby tree when I saw a fissure erupt from the ground near Gerald. Roots slowly crept from the crevice, making their way towards him. The roots surrounded Gerald, tightening around him. His eyes flipped open, but it was too late for him. The roots violently brought him back into the hole, thrashing against his weight. I snapped myself out of the daze I was in and sprang into action. I tried to hold onto him, but the roots tore him away from my grasp. I cried out, waking the others up. There was panic, screaming and all the while we struggled against the roots in an attempt to save Gerald’s life. The roots overpowered us, dragging him into the fissure before promptly closing up. We’ve decided not to rest again until we reach the colony. I’ll update the journal once we reach home. Hopefully I have some good news for a change. Entry 7 I’ve found this planet to be exceedingly cruel. It was dusk when we reached the colony. The crops were dead, the people gone. Roots surrounded the buildings. The shuttle that brought us here was sunken into the ground, held down by roots and vines. We decided to search inside for some provisions. The inside of the buildings was a wreck. Peoples belongings were strewn about the place, there were cracks in the floor every few steps. By the time we finished up it was night time. We had ten days’ worth of rations, six days’ worth of water, a pistol with nine shots, a couple of flashlights with spare batteries and a tinder bundle. Lisa wanted to stay here to try and get the ship working. Everyone else wanted to try our luck in the wilds, that place wasn’t safe. Unfortunately, we couldn’t convince her to come with us. Its sunrise now, we’ve been trudging through this planet nonstop for several hours. We’re taking a break for a few moments so I’m using the opportunity to write this entry. Paul had an interesting idea, we might try it tonight. Entry 8 Well that could’ve gone better. The idea was that we would sleep in the branches of a tree for the night. Our logic was that it can’t get us if were up high enough. I was assigned with keeping watch for the first half of the night. Things were fine until a few hours into my shift, when I was having trouble maintaining consciousness. It was 1:37 AM when I finally succumbed to my need for sleep. I woke up to Sasha pushing me awake, her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She pointed towards the end of the branch where Paul was sitting, that’s when I saw it. Paul was being devoured by the tree. The lower half of his body was already enveloped by the thing. I wondered why he wasn’t calling out until I saw it. A branch was sticking out of his mouth. It must’ve been growing throughout all his body, he writhed in agony, trying to scream, trying to be heard. We decided to end his suffering. The sound of the shot rang out for miles. I watched as the branch in his body slowly withered away, his body returned to flesh and he dropped from the tree with a sickening crunch. We decided to burn him, I don’t trust this planet enough for a proper burial. Me and Sasha both decided to avoid trees from now on. I never liked Paul that much, but I still feel a strong sense of loss. He was one of the few people left on this godforsaken planet. I wonder what happened to the others? What does this place need us for? Entry 9 I discovered something odd today. We were starting a fire to warm ourselves up when I had a peculiar idea. I grabbed a nearby stick that was laying in the dead grass and set it alight. I brought the flaming stick towards a tree, it seemingly shriveled up the closer the flame got. The moment my makeshift torch hit the tree it ignited like it was doused in gasoline. The heat was so intense that I had to take several steps back. The fire danced and licked the tree, spreading and soaring. I was quite proud of myself. Until I heard the roar. It was a primal cry, one of defiance and desperation. The flaming tree cracked and groaned as it split into several parts. From those parts emerged humanoid beings made from wood, they were alight and made contorted movements. Every step they made seemed pained and deliberate. I shouted at Sasha for the gun as I slowly backed away. She fired at one of them, landing a shot in what I presume to be the head, pieces of burning wood chipped off as it fell to the ground. A second shot hit one of them in chest, staggering it back momentarily. The third one reached me, it grabbed my arm, burning me. I shoved my flaming stick through its forehead, I heard the sound of wood splintering apart. A third shot ended the second creature. As I impaled the third one’s head all the way through. I don’t know what happened, we packed up immediately. We traveled for a few hours before finding a place to rest again. Fear the earth lest it devour you whole, fear the trees for they hold secrets that you’ll never know. Entry 10 I’m all alone now. I don’t know if it was because of the loneliness, the fear, the knowledge that our rations are running low, or just the tiredness. But I guess she couldn’t take it anymore. I decided to burn her body. She wouldn’t have wanted it to be taken. We never talked much, even when it was just the two of us, but I felt close to her. I thought about joining her, but I don’t really see the point. Maybe I’ll be rescued eventually and get off this horrible planet. But until then, I’ve decided to keep going This planet is getting restless, I can feel it, and I don’t know how much longer it’s going to wait. Entry 11 I’m so tired. I haven’t slept in days and I’m out of supplies. The water is poison. The plants are inedible. The meat of any animals I manage to kill rot within seconds. I think I’ve figured out why this place doesn’t have any predators. It’s because this place IS a predator. It lures people like us in with its bountiful resources and lush landscape, and when our guard is down, it goes in for the kill. I hate this place. It was supposed to be a paradise, not a graveyard. My only hope is that someone finds this journal and gets out before it’s too late. At this point, I just want to know what awaits me deep below the ground. Will it just eat me? Or is there something more? I found a nice spot to lie down for a while. I wonder if I’ll see the others when I’m down there? Category:Diary/Journal Category:Space Category:Nature Category:Lovecraftian